


Intrusion

by Helvirago



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-07
Updated: 2003-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvirago/pseuds/Helvirago
Summary: Fraser copes with the consequences of unintentionally observing a private moment.  Or, Ray jacks off, Fraser gets hot.





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Intrusion

## Intrusion

by Hel Virago

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Author's Notes: ds_flashfiction is more popular than the Beatles!!

Story Notes: Written for the masturbation challenge.

* * *

He should have knocked, he _should_ have, his grandmother had certainly taught him better than that. The fact that there was a connecting door between the rooms was all the more reason to be respectful of Ray's privacy. 

And certainly, having seen what he had, he should forget it, should put it behind him, should not press the heel of his hand against the front of his trousers to try to quell the very sudden erection, nor find his hips pushing forward, nor begin to rub... 

All right, clearly this was something that needed to be taken care of, it wouldn't just go away, but there was no reason to think about Ray's sprawled body seeming to take up all of the bed, skin looking golden against the awful hotel bedspread, thighs clenching as he pushed up into his hand. 

And so he wouldn't. He would simply take care of the problem, remove his uniform and hang it up properly, trying desperately to ignore the stimulation of his boxers, and why on earth did he starch them, anyway? Perhaps it was time to stop that, although of course not for this reason, this would never happen again. 

It was happening now, so he gathered some tissues -- and why on earth should he be blushing where no one could see him? -- and headed for the corner chair with his hand still pressing firmly against his erection, feeling perfectly ridiculous. It was impossible to get comfortable, though, his elbows banging against the wooden arms of the chair, and certainly staring at the case paperwork laid out on the table wasn't helping any. 

Well, fine. He would move to the bed. It seemed the most logical option. And besides, why not do this in comfort? Others did this (Ray did this), there was nothing wrong with it, it was perfectly natural to slip off his underclothing so as not to get it sweaty and then to slide his hand around his erection, feeling the prickle of pubic hair against his hand (Ray's had been a lighter shade) and sighing at the feeling of pressure. 

Oh... yes. Good. Why had he found this so awkward? It would be a relief of tension, it was entirely sensible (after all, Ray had done it), although sitting up didn't allow a real relaxation, so he moved up the bed until he could lie upon the pillows, the tingly scratch of the bedspread against his buttocks and thighs somehow arousing him further. 

Sexual release was occasionally necessary for the male body, after all (necessary for Ray), and he licked his hand and was doing pretty well with the straightforward squeeze-and-pump method until he caught sight of himself in the wall mirror, legs spread with abandon, cock dark red and throbbing, one hand wrapped around it while the other stimulated his testicles. He looked... _ridiculous_ , he thought, but somehow it did nothing to retard his climax but rather seemed to hurry it along. 

He couldn't keep looking at himself, so he closed his eyes and tried very hard to concentrate on the feeling of his hand moving wetly up and down, up and down, in a slightly different rhythm from Ray's hand, but then Ray's cock had looked rather wider around than his, and Ray had seemed to be teasing himself with lazy strokes, more busy with the other hand, which was... underneath his balls, rolling and playing... 

He shouldn't be thinking of Ray, that was unconscionable and rude, and he resolved not to, although if he were going to think about it he should at least be honest and acknowledge the fact that Ray's hand was rather lower than his testicles, was in fact touching... No, there was no point in misrepresenting his own memories, after all, not just touching but actually penetrating himself. Ray seemed, although of course it was difficult to be sure from so far away, but he seemed to have had his two middle fingers buried inside himself up to the second knuckle, and was thrusting at a regular speed, pushing his body down onto them and then up into the other hand, panting with pleasure. 

Not that it was any of Fraser's business, but he did wonder, in the spirit of inquiry, how that felt, to have one's own (or someone else's) fingers inside one, and he slid his hand from his balls down along his perineum and hesitantly brushed across his anus. That not turning out to be particularly unpleasant, he wet the hand and returned it to its prior location, trying very hard not to think about his actions, but instead remembering Ray had pressed a third finger inside, and Fraser pressed one finger against himsef and Ray had gasped and rocked down harder upon his hand. As Fraser's finger began to slide inside he remembered the look on Ray's face, and gave a half-strangled scream as his climax tensed every muscle in his body and caused the backs of his eyelids to turn white. He slowly relaxed, feeling an unnervingly pleasant laziness creep into his bones, and heard the connecting door close. 

* * *

End Intrusion by Hel Virago:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
